


Unexpected Concequences

by slyth_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Maurader's Map, mapstalker!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_princess/pseuds/slyth_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows, he just knows, that Malfoy is up to something. Unfortunately, his friends are sick of his obsession and want nothing to do with it anymore. So when he sees Draco's dot on the Marauders Map heading toward the Quidditch pitch alone, he knows he has to investigate. When he, inevitably, gets caught, how is he going to get himself out of this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Concequences

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of my fic rec fills. This one in particular was written for the onderful mangoapplepie. Her prompt is as follows "sixth year fic, when Draco catches Harry stalking him, Harry tries to claim that he was just following him because he's attracted to him (and not for any nefarious purposes, really), and somehow Draco believes him and is like "okay, you want me, I can make that work." And it turns out Harry is suuuper into it, after all."
> 
> My dear, I truly hope you are happy with your story. This one was so so so much fun to write. Sweet and slightly sexy and everything I love Drarry to be.
> 
> Also a great big thank you again to my lovely betas iamafantasticbeast and practical_cat (also known as diydrarry). You guys are my life savers and really make my story a thousand times better then it would be without you.

At this point, it was simply out of habit that Harry checked his map, searching for Malfoy. By now, his friends had tired of trying to determine what the pointy git was up to, but Harry knew he could not give up. After all, the fate of the world could rest on his shoulders, and if he let Malfoy just slip by unnoticed, there was a chance that the entire world may come crashing down. Harry couldn't allow that. 

After searching the map for a bit without seeing Malfoy, he was ready to give up, assuming he was hiding out, doing Merlin knows what in the Room of Requirement again. Just as he was about to put the map away, however, he spotted Malfoy's dot heading across the Quidditch pitch. Odd, Harry thought. No one had Quidditch practice today. He must be up to something.

Quickly, Harry pushed the map back inside his bag and rushed outside. It was a beautiful early spring afternoon. The sky was robin’s egg blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sun was just warm enough to ward off the last of the winter chill, and the many tweeting birds seemed to have noticed. It was a perfect day for flying.

Suddenly, Harry felt rather silly. Malfoy enjoyed being up in the air as much as Harry did. He was probably just enjoying some of the year’s first good weather with a quick flight. But Harry was on a mission now. He couldn't get Malfoy out of his head, and he had to see what the Slytherin was doing. 

As he approached the pitch, Harry slowed down considerably. The last thing he needed was to spook the boy and get his bollocks hexed off. Rounding the last corner, he held his hand up against the sun and scanned the sky. Surprisingly, Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Puzzled, Harry pulled out his map and saw that Malfoy’s dot was completely still in one of the stands. Putting the map away again, Harry decided to go investigate.

Harry climbed the stairs of the Slytherin stands slowly, wincing each time a step creaked beneath his shoe. Harry cursed himself for not thinking to bring the invisibility cloak, but it was far too late to turn back now. As he stepped off the last step, he glanced around. 

He spotted Malfoy doing... nothing. He was just lying there, arms propped on the seat behind him, eyes closed and face upturned to catch the day's last rays of sun. Harry felt his face begin to flush. Draco was up to nothing. This had all been a big waste of time, as usual, and Harry was furious with himself. Maybe his friends were right and it was time to give up on Malfoy. Harry decided it was best to sneak back out before Draco noticed him.

"Honestly, Potter, if you're going to stalk me everywhere I go, it might be easier if I just give you a bloody schedule." Draco drawled nonchalantly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

How had the git even known it was him? "I'm not stalking you Malfoy, I, uh," Harry stammered, looking for a plausible excuse. "I just came up here for some sun." Yeah, that sounded plausible. Sort of.

Malfoy scoffed. "Right, because the Slytherin bleachers are the only place in the school with sun." Again, Malfoy didn't open his eyes. He simply pulled one leg up on to his knee and used his hand to push some rowdy hair from his forehead. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with thinking I'm up to something, though what mischief I could get into on the bleachers alone is beyond me. Why are you really here, Potter?"

"No, it's not that, I swear!" Harry exclaimed, worried he had been caught. Harry swallowed hard as he wracked his brain for a response. It wasn't like he could tell the truth. All that would do is make the git more slippery and more cautious. No, Harry had to play this smart if he ever wanted to figure out what Malfoy was up to. "Well, you see, the thing is," Harry stuttered, no idea what to say. "What I mean to say is-"

"Merlin, you are stupid, aren't you Potter?" Draco snapped, eyes finally opening while he pushed up to a sitting position and affixed Harry with a curious gaze. "Well, spit it out already and then leave. You're already stifling the air up here with your presence."

"Well, you see, I've recently realized I may sort of fancy you." The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. He could not believe he had just said that. He fancied Malfoy? What kind of excuse was that? Now he was going to get his bollocks hexed off for sure. He wrapped his hand around his wand at his side, just in case.

Surprisingly, Malfoy simply stared. A few moments later, he leaned back on the bench again and eyed Harry curiously. Harry felt his blush rise again as Malfoy trailed his eyes slowly up and down Harry's frame, expression never changing. Harry fought the urge to shift from foot to foot, determined to beat Malfoy at his own game. At least a full minute went by with neither boy saying a word. 

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Give me one good reason I should believe a bloody word that comes out of your mouth, Potter."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he realized he had walked up to Malfoy, who at some point had stood up. Without thinking, he put one hand on the small of Draco's back and tangled the other in his hair, and pulled their bodies flush together. "This is why." Harry nearly whispered against Draco's ear before crashing their lips together.

At first, Draco didn't move. He was clearly in shock, maybe more even than Harry. But after a moment, Draco seemed to melt into Harry. His arms wrapped around Harry's neck, pulling them together even closer than Harry thought possible, and his tongue swept Harry's bottom lip. When he gasped at the sensation, Draco took it as an invitation, and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Harry had kissed girls before, and it had always felt nice, but this was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Draco was good, really good, and he knew it. As their tongues slid past each other, Harry felt all the blood rush to his groin. Normally, he would have been embarrassed by such an obvious tell, but if the bulge he felt on his thigh was any indication, Malfoy was enjoying this just as much as Harry was. Their hands became frantic, gripping at robes to pull them off, sliding down backs, pulling on hair. Harry was certain if they kept this up they would be shagging within minutes. Surprisingly, the thought just made him harder.

After quite a bit of desperate groping and what would, undoubtedly result in multiple hickeys, both boys pulled apart to come up for air. When their breathing settled down to normal, Draco leaned back against the bench once again. His face was flushed, his lips looked slightly swollen, and there was little hope his clothes would ever lie flat again. Harry couldn't believe he had never noticed how beautiful Malfoy was. Suddenly, Harry couldn't remember the real reason he had flowed Draco up here.

Draco laughed, the most purely happy laugh Harry had ever heard come out of the boy. The effect was contagious, and Harry started laughing too as he lowered himself onto the bench beside Draco. It wasn't until they stopped laughing that Malfoy finally broke the silence. "So, the Chosen One fancies the Death Eater." He said, with an air of drama.

"So it would seem." Harry replied, just as surprised as Draco.

"Well, now I've seen it all." Draco said, a mischievous smile cutting across this features as he, again, leaned back and closed his eyes. Harry felt the unbelievable urge to snog him silly again. "Alright, well I suppose I can work with that."

Harry leaned back too and looked up at the sky. At some point, the sun had slipped below the horizon and the first stars had begun to blink into place above them. Suddenly, Harry had a feeling his obsession had changed forever. As he looked up at the stars, he felt Draco carefully thread their fingers together. Though he did not open his eyes, a small blush had crept across his cheeks and nose. 

Harry smiled and slipped his free arm behind his head, watching the night sky come to life. "Yeah, I suppose I can too."


End file.
